


Joining the Circus

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV), IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Imprisonment, Infection, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Medical Inaccuracies, Neutral!Pennywise, Open Ending, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Possession, There is a character death in the first line of the first chapter, Torture, Whump, Wrongful Imprisonment, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: A Clown finds a Kid.





	1. Rescue(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is taken from his cage by someone unexpected.
> 
> One-Time Disclaimer: Castle Rock © Hulu. IT, and all S.K. elements © Stephen King.  
> (Disclaimer from grayorca's fic; Tidbit).

A choked off gasp and warm blood splattered on his face through the bars of his cage, his second kidnapper now laying on the ground with his throat torn out by what he could tell was claws before the...clown, turned toward him.

His bloodied face stretched into a smile that could almost be called innocent, full cheeks scrunching up, and then suddenly he...it? Was standing right in front of the cage, causing him to freeze.

"Hiya kid!"

In the next moment they were both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea started forming in my head before Caged Lion ever did, and I decided to try it, to be honest I am not entirely sure where this is going, but I wasn't sure with Ruth and I'm satisfied with it, so we'll see if I write another chapter or not, as is I hope you enjoy! Yes I am taking liberties with canon, don't hate me, I'm here to write niche ideas.
> 
> Sorry Andre!Henry, I actually don't hate you, but I kind of needed you out of the picture :(


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at your new abode!

**Drip...drip...drip...**

The prisoner stirred into wakefulness, feeling a faint chill, and more prominently, confusion.

_There isn't water near the cage..._

Oh.  
He wasn't in the cage anymore was he?

But given who had taken him from the cage (or what)...He wasn't sure that was a good thing.

He vaguely noted that he was in some form of wooden structure, with the entire front open and what appeared to be a door laying on the ground in front of it.

Slowly he pushed himself to his feet...only to stumble violently, glancing down and seeing there was some kind of manacle wrapped around his ankle, with a chain leading behind him into the shadow of whatever he was in, and what it was attached to he didn't know.

Had it not been for the fact he had no clue where his current captor was (and he didn't necessarily want to find out) he would have screamed. Now even inhuman beings found reasons to cage him it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never let Kid have fun in my fics do I? Sorry Kid, you're one of my faves and therefore I have to torment you.  
> We will be getting some answers about this situation next chapter, but it may be a tiny bit before it's up, not to long, around a week (unless something happens), and my other story is my current priority but it's getting close-ish to it's epilogue. I hope you enjoy and I'm at work so if there's typos I missed (despite checking repeatedly) I will get them in a bit.


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thoughts on it's guest. (Set in between chapter 1 and chapter 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am revealed to be a f**king liar.

The human currently in it's cistern had a very different mind, unlike almost any it had ever sensed before.

(That mind was also currently slow, in a deep sleep due to it's influence).

It had been surprised when it had been woken up by a distant despair, not from within Derry, more intense than would be considered normal by human standards, and on going. 

It had known many humans who had killed themselves after such prolonged suffering.

But this one hadn't (couldn't, it realized, not from within that cage).

It had no exact reason to explain it's own actions, the young man wasn't food, it knew that, and that there was something very vast connected to him, the place where reality was thin had become part of him somehow, and it found itself...curious.

It was rarely intrigued by a human, but one like this had caught it's self made eye.

For the moment...this bird was staying caged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may or may not be a good!pennywise story (or at least at neutral!pennywise/not child murderous!pennywise) because I love those AUs and have read about 12 billion of them. Our clown's intentions are not malicious...not that that means he knows exactly what he's doing or is the best qualified for looking after a human with massive trauma...or that this is all going to be sunshine and rainbows (I mean he is still kidnapped).
> 
> Oh and Kid is not possessed, I'm not comfortable writing possession stories xD
> 
> Pennywise pov is so difficult I swear this chapter almost killed me haha


	4. Bloodied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's alarming.

It was the second time he'd woken up, and he wasn't sure what was more startling, how well he'd slept twice now, or the fact that with the lack of light coming down at the moment, he could tell it was night, it'd been bright the first time he woke up.

He'd never slept well in the cage, the physical discomfort keeping him awake for as long as possible until he crashed. And it had definitely not been possible to tell time.

As he went to sit up he noticed something else, his back hurt.

A lot.

His sweatshirt was sticking to him, and it felt like his skin was pulling when he moved.

He reached around and touched his back, then looked at his hand to see it was bloodied. He'd been cut? Or...or clawed maybe. The image of Henry's throat torn out, gushing blood, flashed through his mind.

He'd felt no pity for the man, but it was a brutal sight, and...now he was bleeding, because what had done that had -for some reason- taken him.

He was vaguely aware he was beginning to panic, in a way he hadn't in a long time, and probably would have continued to had he not bumped something and knocked it over with a **clang!** startling him out of it. He blindly reached for whatever he had bumped, grabbing it and...it seemed like something vaguely familiar. He felt around until he found a switch, pressing it.

Light flared into existence, causing him to wince, taking a few minutes to adjust to it.

Now he could see the area more clearly and several things caught his eye. There was a few pieces of fruit sitting in a bowl in his reach, and what he'd knocked over WAS a lantern.

It appeared he was still alone.

(Or at least that's what he thought).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pen still isn't showing himself and he's being a dick.
> 
> I reiterate I will probably not be publishing these so frequently!


	5. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's POV on those wounds.  
> (Set in between chapter 2 and chapter 4).

This human slept hard with just a few mental nudges, exhaustion evidently weighing on him.

On Henry, Hen-ry, the same name as his jailer (well, one of them).

It thought there was something almost funny about that.

But more pressing was it's interest in Henry's emotional state, he was it's guest after all!

Apathy, was one of the more prevalent emotions, there was anger, and fear too, but it was clear he had grown used to captivity.

That wasn't normal.

_Obviously._

And it WAS curious...how would he react if that apathy was broken?

_Let's find out!_

It's claws sank effortlessly into his back, then they were dragged down several inches, blood welling up.

Even in his induced sleep his expression pinched, brows drawing together.

More interesting was how that odd energy flared, just a bit, as if to try and defend him.

Not that it could against itself, but oh, how fascinating.

It would give him some time to wake up and...adjust. In the mean time, he would need food wouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rude to stab someone in their sleep Pen. Hopefully these two will be face to face next chapter! I know this one is still short, fore warning that mine generally are, hopefully the uploads won't be spaced quite this far, I was working on another story and I needed to take a writing break. Thanks again to Bridgi/foxgirlontherun for pioneering this chapter <3


	6. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual meetings (sort of).

Everything was silent.

Neither of them were saying anything, him out of long learned survival tactics, the creature because...he had no idea.

It had shown up at some point, he didn't know when, and been staring at him from quite a few feet away when he took notice.

It's eyes were orange (had they been before?), and it was so still he would have sworn it wasn't breathing.

Which...maybe it wasn't for all he knew.

Slowly, it's head tilted, a smile spreading across it's face as it did so.

"Having fun Hen-ry?"

_Am...I supposed to answer that?_

He opened and then closed his mouth, shifting uncomfortably in the process. 

"I..."

And then it was right there, looming over him, causing him to jolt, which he immediately regretted when a sharp pain spiked through him, followed by warmth spreading across his back.

_I just ripped that wound back open didn't I._

It let out a quiet laugh, leaned closer for a second as he leaned away, breath catching in his throat, and then it was gone, just vanished, like it had when it brought him here.

But before he could think much more on that his vision went dark, something soft covering it, followed by something distinctly less soft landing in his lap, reaching up he pulled...whatever it was, off of his face, blinking in surprise.

It was a blanket.

And just as surprising was what was in his lap, a book.

Gingerly picking it up and peering at the cover he couldn't decide if this was it's idea of humor or not.

It was The Count of Monte Cristo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will reference the Shawshank Redemption and none of you will stop me. Also blood loss is probably bad for you right?


	7. Fevered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wound is a real pain in the...back.  
> (TINY time jump between last chapter and this one, a day or so).

They were infected.

The gouges on his back.

He could feel the heat under his skin, the sweat on his face, the slight swelling whenever he moved.

_They needed to be cleaned, not that I could..._

He was rapidly losing his ability to concentrate, the world growing fuzzy around the edges, more and more so over the last several hours.

Only to abruptly regain that ability when something pressed against his back, the intense agony sharpening his focus.

It was the clown, pressing a (gloved?) hand directly on his wounds, having lifted his shirt (or so he assumed from the cold air clashing with his heated skin).

A strangled sound escaped him, instinctively attempting to grab it's hand before self preservation made him rethink doing so.

"Henry, you don't look so good!"

It was hard to see it from this angle, but he thought it was putting on an exaggerated pout, a mockery of sympathy.

Oddly enough he didn't think it actually felt bad.

"Not going to try and defend yourself? Not at all?"

Defend himself? Wait, did it mean...?

_Like what happened to my cellmate? Or Warden Porter..._

The problem was, he couldn't. Since the night Henry had locked him back up he had felt a disconnect, for lack of a better word, like his access had been cut off.

He couldn't give it what it wanted, not even to make that pain stop.

"Can't...I can't-"

**I don't think It's talking to you Henry. It's talking to me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. I said this wasn't a possession story...because it wasn't...but now it is...whoops?  
> Disclaimer I'm really not trying to be schism and vessel 2.0, nor could I, this is going to be going in a radically different direction, at least from what we know.


	8. Negotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for all three of our characters to have a talk.

He didn't think it was possible to be even more alarmed than he already was, (so much so he hardly even registered relief when it stopped pressing on his back) but he was proven wrong when a voice (in his head, a voice in his _head_ ) spoke.

"Wha-"

**You don't have to talk out loud, I can hear you, and It can hear me, I think.**

It apparently could, as it shifted around until it was in front of him and dropped into a crouch.

"There you are! You really let Hen-ry hurt before you decided to speak up!"

**I can't exactly stop you...The rate you're going though you're going to kill him, or that infection is.**

It's brows drew together slightly, lips down turning, it was the first "normal" expression he'd seen on it's face, even with the random twitches going through it's body, like something was trying to break through it's skin...actually he probably didn't want to follow that line of thought.

_Wait, what-what are you?_

**It's funny, that _you_ have to ask.**

He didn't understand any more than he had at the beginning of this conversation, and the creature was starting to look impatient, and he had no desire to rile it.

_Whatever it wants I think you should probably...go along with it._

"You should." Now it's voice sounded distinctly more like a growl and oh, it could hear what he was thinking too? 

**Henry can't do anything anymore, not while I'm here, I can though, I'm pretty sure. But not very well while he's like this don't you think? Doubt he's going to be awake much longer.**

He started, he hadn't even realized exactly how...muted...everything was becoming...

**If you want me to demonstrate, you're going to have to do something about the state he's in. And maybe avoid injuring him...for now?**

He wasn't all that sure trying to negotiate with this thing was a good idea.

Actually as it started outright growling he was very sure it wasn't a good idea.

And yet instead of swiping at him it just hissed out, 

"We'll see."

He blinked slowly, slumped over, and shortly thereafter everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Kid spends a lot of this fic unconscious doesn't he?  
> I may tweak this chapter, I am not entirely happy with some of my phrasing.


	9. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yowch!

In his partially asleep fog he registered the sensation of his back being...prodded? Ow...

**Oh you're awake, you probably should've stayed asleep.**

In that moment, with his eyes closed, he saw an image (vision?) of blue eyes staring at him, only for them to vanish once his own opened.

"Mmph..."

A faint noise that somewhat resembled a cat's hiss came from over his shoulder.

"Why are humans so fragile?"

He certainly felt fragile right now, and what was it doing? The movements felt pointed...as did it's fingers.

Something cool suddenly washed over his back, pain intensifying.

**It's been trying to clean your back for a while, think It's almost done now...To bad It clawed you there or you could take care of it yourself.**

He hadn't exactly had many opportunities to put his skills to use in a long time, and he'd been a neurologist, but it wasn't like that hadn't come with considerable medical knowledge, infected wound care was something he could do.

_You...You know that?_

**About your job? I know what you know.**

_Because you're...in my head?_

**If you want to put it like that.**

That was...unhelpful

More helpful was the sensation of something being rubbed over his back, followed by a (clumsily applied) bandage, it least it felt less like it was on fire.

"That won't be enough on it's own I BET." 

It really didn't like this did it? He didn't either, the pain or the proximity to the definitely-not-a-clown.

**I can feel your pain, it's not great for me.**

Good to establish they were all miserable and he was more powerless than ever...

_I was better off in that cage with Henry..._

He didn't want to dwell on that thought.

"Antibiotics'll...Get rid of the infection as long as it's kept clean..."

Another hiss answered him.

"Do what I want, then we'll see."

**My turn then.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a reference for Pen's hiss;  
> https://youtu.be/J3BOp8n73uM?t=51


	10. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entertain the clown.

_Do I...need to do anything?_

**Stand up?**

It was a good idea to phrase that as a question because he was doubting-

Something seemed to push him to his feet, almost like a pair of

_b l o o d i e d_

hands had hooked under his arms and pulled him up.

His legs didn't feel particularly inclined to hold him, and those same hands seemed to press against his back until he could balance, a faint, pained whimper escaping him in the process.

**Here we go.**

In the police station he'd felt something similar to the sensation that followed, hearing that echoing, ethereal, howl, groan, call, vision blurring slightly, and then a sensation of something reaching out, but never as strongly as he felt it in that moment, his sight blurring almost completely.

He'd also never felt something reach back before.

Something...something massive, something powerful. There were lights...Bright yellow lights that-

Everything stopped and his legs gave out, falling to his knees heavily, panting.

**You let him see you too much and it's going to end badly.**

As his vision cleared he saw that the clown was standing over him again, but instead of looking irritated as it had earlier, it looked...excited, he thought.

That...might be preferable...

He felt utterly exhausted though, falling back into a sitting postion.

**You're not healthy even without that infection, you need to eat.**

A faint snicker escaped the clown.

"He does!"

A few moments later an apple hit him square in the chest, followed shortly by a bottle of pills that bounced off his head.

At least they were antibiotics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptive parts of this were a pain xD  
> The chapter tomorrow will be VERY short but it's necessary!


	11. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new friend wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit nervous to be putting this one out.

**You know, I think it's better this way.**

He stopped rubbing his head, blinking

_b l o o d r u n n i n g o v e r p a l e s k i n_

his eyes open, frowning.

_Better? What-Me...being here?_

A noncommittal hum was the response to that.

**Me being able to...channel the schisma.**

Schisma? Was that what the thing in the woods was called?

**I mean you being able to do it...didn't turn out well for me, but you haven't realized that.**

_g u n s h o t s_

**But we're stuck together it seems.**

_"D o n ' t...D o n ' t."_

Gunshots...and blue eyes, and bloodied hands, and blood running over pale skin, and, "don't" and

And,

_Willie?_

**And the scales fall from his eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never confirmed nor denied who/what Kid was possessed by. ;)  
> I could have kept this mystery going yes, but that's not what this fic is about and there is no reason for him to hide his identity really, in fact given he's kind of PO'ed I would say he has ample reason not to.  
> I DID say this was going in a radically different direction! Can you see the hints I dropped in hindsight or did you call this ahead of time?  
> The next chapter will be a bit delayed sorry loves!


	12. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the end we all get caught." -1922

_I don't...understand._

**I don't know that I do either, I...died, and then I was, somewhere, and then I was with you.**

_a h o l e i n h i s c h e s t_

**I think I was in the schisma.**

If that's the case that would be less surprising than this, of course the thing-the schisma(?) would contain the dead (or at least one of them), it seems fitting in a horrible way of the thing that trapped him here.

That damned him and Henry both.

("But you damned Willie," a tiny part of him says).

He tries to ignore it.

_Why did you blame Henry?_

It's not all that's on his mind, in fact it's not even one of the more important things on his mind, but it feels like a safe question.

Judging from the quiet huff he hears Willie knows that.

**To try and keep me out of jail, and him out of the woods, I didn't think he'd get you dragged to a cell too.**

His blood feels icy in his veins, how did he end up with someone who wants to keep him trapped in his body as well as the creature that chained him here?

**You're wrong, I don't want you here, you being here has caused nothing but trouble, but Henry would have died if he'd gone out there, or you would have, or both. That's the only way it would open. I didn't realize that you already decided someone dying was worth it if you got to go back.**

_You killed Odin..._

**...I did, I guess...I guess I decided his life was worth less than my safety...Neither of us are moral beacons, maybe that's why we're in this situation.**

He feels what he's pretty sure is shame, for the first time in quite a while, he wonders if Willie does too.

Maybe that IS why they're in this situation...a punishment for their

_sins_

crimes.

Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This decided it wanted to go ahead and be put out, I already wrote the next chapter, expect it in the morning, I'm kind of excited for it because it's going to be a bit of a turning point.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just because these two think maybe they deserve this does not mean the author thinks that.


	13. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted.  
> (Set a month after the last chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, I posted chapter 12 late yesterday, you may have missed it!

Time passes, his back is healing, he isn't injured further, he is brought food regularly (and meat and bread is added into his diet, water bottles show up as well), he puts on weight for the first time in...in a very long time.

And It ('It' not 'it' as Willie had said) demands regular "demonstrations" Willie channeling, It reaching back for just few moments. When not doing that (and when It's not gone as it tends to be throughout the night) It...hovers, stares a lot, even talks some times (not about anything specific, asking seemingly random questions, other times talking about It's...meals, he'd rather not know about that), he thinks It talks to Willie some times, just not where he can hear.

He and Willie talk too, it's an adjustment, after so long of darkness and silence. Their conversations are short and stilted. The fact he killed Willie is not something they can ignore, and...neither of them really know what to say, he hasn't had to hold a conversation in a long time.

It brings more books, and he wishes he didn't feel grateful.

Routine is established.

So when it appears (materializes?) and pulls him to his feet and then they're standing...they're standing _outside_ in the woods, he's startled, maybe even afraid.

**What are we doing here?**

He's silent, figures that question wasn't directed his way.

Instead of answering It taps him on the forehead, knocking it back slightly.

"Not trying to run?"

_"Maybe that's why we're in this situation."_

It sounds mocking, for good reason, but he answers, not sure how well it would go over if he ignored It's question,

"I don't think I'd get far...or it'd end well for me."

There's not any more reason to run than there is to try and get that chain off his ankle.

**You're not wrong.**

_"Maybe that's why we're in this situation."_

It's response is to (from where It's suddenly behind him) push him forward, almost making him lose his balance. And now he can see water, sun reflecting off of it blindingly.

"Since you're being so," It's voice pitches lower, "cooperative."

Apparently a month of "good behavior" and there's some leeway.

**We're well trained pets.**

He sounds almost bitter, just barely.

_"Maybe that's why we're in this situation."_

He doesn't get much chance to respond, something heavy hitting the back of his neck.

Handcuffs.

Only SOME leeway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pen you can just HAND PEOPLE THINGS, you don't have to throw them at their heads!


	14. Cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside.

He thinks he can safely assume he isn't supposed to just stare at the cuffs.

**Like we need to be handcuffed to keep us from going anywhere. You know why It's doing this don't you? Especially making you do it.**

Because it's humiliating, because It wants him (them) reminded who's in charge, yes Willie, he knows.

He snaps one cuff onto his thin wrist, then fumbles to try and get the other one, before an unseen hand seems to grab it and his wrist and put it on.

 **Making US do it.**

The correction is accurate, but all he does is shrug slightly, (he's faced so much worse than humiliation in the last 27 years, he doesn't possess the ability to be angry about it), wondering if there's anything else in particular he's supposed to be doing.

_he doesn't want to be deafened so when Odin is distracted he grabs the poker and rams it i n t o h i s e y e_

It's nearby, hovering, but not offering any words (commands), so he turns his gaze to the river.

Willie is less settled.

**You may be resigned to this but I'm not.**

_Didn't you say-_

A quiet sigh echoes in his head.

**Regardless of how we got here...doesn't mean I want to stay.**

He's sure It can hear them, so he doesn't respond but...it's not like he WANTS to stay either, there's a difference in wanting something and accepting it.

Willie doesn't "speak" again, and the water rushes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is kind of a filler chapter, next one's going to be more intense I promise! I'm also not satisfied with this one but as it's a filler and I've worked on like four fics recently please forgive me xD


	15. Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had to.

He had grown resigned to his situation, resigned to being caged, in whatever form he was.

But there was something he hadn't accepted.

_I don't want to die like this._

He didn't want to die at all.

He didn't want to die.

He had no idea what in particular had set It off, It had shown up, blinked (he'd never seen It blink and an odd extra eyelid had gone across in the process, like a snake) and then he'd been on the ground, It's gloved hands around his throat and squeezing hecouldn'tBREATHE.

This time no preservation instinct made him hesitate to try and do something, instead it provoked the exact opposite, clawing _helplessly_ at It's arm.

Willie was silent, something about that made everything so much worse.

Nonono not silent, Willie was making strange gasping noises, maybe he was choking too.

It was eerily silent, even as his vision started to fade out, staring at him with glowingangryeyes.

He was going to die, he was never going to leave this place. He'd die and noonewouldremember he existed at all.

In the back of his mind he registered that tears were starting to run down his temples and into his hair.

"Ple-plea-se.."

It's hands tightened further for a heartbeat-

And then they were gone, and he desperately gasped for air, coughing, wheezing, his vision beginning to clear.

He saw that It was gone.

And as he sits there alone (the two of them, alone together), lightly touching his bruised throat, he starts to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kid, not so apathetic now are you :(  
> Next chapter we should be returning to Pen's pov.  
> (Why am I always getting characters strangled?)


	16. Author's note

I'm sorry guys some stuff has come up in my life, I'm back at work as of tomorrow, three of my cats are sick due to unknown (potentially unrelated) reasons, and to be honest the next chapter is giving me a ton of trouble, nothing I've written satisfies me and I think I'll eventually just put it out regardless so we can move on. I don't know when any of my fics will be updated, I'm sorry. <3


	17. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read the bottom notes!)
> 
> That's the problem with strays Pen-

It had grown...used to their company.

Hadn't it.

(And it was interesting company, especially the younger one, who had ended up co-piloting with his murderer).

So It was nice, gave them things, kept them fed.

Found Willie's sense of humor surprisingly sharp, Hen-ry's was more grim, if it could even be called humor. Odd boy. Smart boy. Broken boy.

It's boy - 

_No._

No no no nonono not it's, nothing to tie back to it because ties don't work, get tangled and messy, to trip it up, make it's existence complicated and it doesn't _care_ for humans. 

Doesn't care for him. 

Doesn't care about his cries when it's hands wrap around his throat and squeeze tight, tighter and tighter, the human keeps on gasping though with his wide eyes pleading, mouth trying to shape a word - 

“Ple-plea-se..” 

It wants to let go but it won't, it can't, even when it wants to for some reason it can't let itself show this mercy to the poor human begging for his and the other ones lives. 

_TIGHTER_ -

It hears a choked gasp, not any different from the others it's heard and something gives inside itself. 

_You're hurting him, STOP_ \- 

It needs to do this, that much seems clear. 

It's hands retract anyways. 

But it can't do it can it, can't it? Isn't that why it let's go and vanishes, isn't it? 

Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- You always get attached.  
> So you guys there's a bit of a story here, I could NOT get this chapter written, I don't know what felt so impossible, but I couldn't, and I asked the absolutely wonderful YearwalktheWorld to write it for me, she did an amazing job and I'm so grateful, especially because I hope it means this story will start updating regularly again (but more slowly than previously, I am busy right now), I have part of the next chapter written already so I don't think it should be to long!


	18. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Your throat-is it okay? Can you tell?**

A time after everything 

(his sobs) 

have quieted, and hands nudge at his chin, lifting it.

**Your throat-is it okay? Can you tell?**

Willie has always been more...calm, than him, it seems he is now, but the slight tremble in his voice gives him away.

_It's...I think it's okay._

He doesn't feel or taste blood, and if his windpipe was crushed he would have 

_suffocated_

by now-

The hand still touching his chin (whether he can see it or not) jostles him slightly.

**We're alive. Or...you are. It didn't kill us, maybe It wasn't really trying to.**

He doubts that, there was nothing "playful" about the look in It's eyes, there'd been anger, he's not sure who Willie thinks he's convincing.

"It...left."

_Stopped, why did It stop?_

His voice is incredibly hoarse, and speaking isn't pleasant, won't be for awhile.

_Does he have awhile? Does he?_

**There's gotta be a way out of here.**

He doesn't answer but he thinks Willie can sense his skepticism. Even if they weren't chained how are they going to navigate the sewer? 

**We _can't_ stay Henry.**

_Then what...do we do?_

A thoughtful hum is the extent of his answer, at least until he senses a sort of tension come from Willie, his own muscles responding in turn. 

He catches the gleam of yellow out of the corner of his eye and realizes why his partner is reacting the way he is.

It's standing there, almost completely hidden by shadow.

In It's hand is the chain attached to his ankle.

His breathing speeds up.

Something seems to drag his eyes closed.

When they open they're ice blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I watched Venom shortly before I wrote this?


	19. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This voice is both of their's.

He isn't in control of his body, and that should alarm him, but it's just Willie and Willie...hasn't hurt him, maybe only for his own sake, but.

He's far more worried about It being here.

But something about Willie being in control makes his panic feel somewhat muted, like it's not fully reaching him from where he is, observing. 

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

It's odd, it's still his voice, still coming from his mouth, (still hoarse and strained), but the cadence is different, the emphasis on certain sounds.

This voice is both of their's.

And It looks...different, It's free hand twitching, fingers moving individually from each other.

He almost thinks It looks anxious, on edge.

**It does.**

That can't mean anything good...

But instead of doing any of the frightening scenarios his mind is starting to conjure, It clenches the hand holding the manacle's chain and it snaps, pieces falling to the floor.

He sense Willie's confusion, which doubles back onto his own, before it shifts toward determination.

_Willie wait-_

He gets no further before his legs are being moved and they're running, toward one of the open tunnels, so dark he can't even see past the entrance.

There's liquid sloshing around his ankles, and a strong smell of copper in his nose, he can't look down but he's sure he doesn't want to.

_Where are we going to go now?_

Willie doesn't answer.

They keep running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate my "is it obvious I watched Venom" comment and add "and have been reading fic"  
> I've had a couple of weeks from hell and that is my very legit excuse for the delay, I hope things won't be so delayed in the future but like I said, it's been rough. I know this one is short and didn't cover a lot of ground but I didn't want to delay any further.
> 
> EDIT: I am sorry for those wanting another chapter of this, I have chosen to mark it completed. It's actually not uncommon for a relatively open ending to be given to my stories, I do it a lot, however, I am considering a sequel to this (potentially with a time jump and then flashbacks) to actually wrap this story up because I did intend on it being a full arc with a solid ending, life kicked me while I was down and then my attention got seriously derailed by red dead redemption 2. I'm just not THAT into CR anymore. I still love Kid, and Willie, but the further I've gotten from it, the more I realize how badly paced it was, how lacking most of the characters are, and how frustrating the ending is. I don't hate CR, but really I only like a few aspects of it, Kid, Dennis (but he's gone so early), and Willie.


End file.
